


Caffeinated thoughts.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R
Summary: You are, indeed, light to me.





	Caffeinated thoughts.

**NOW PLAYING : EL3CTR1C L0VE**  
 **##UNC0UNT4BLE**  
 **W4YS T0 S4Y I L0VE Y0U**

Some parts of my whole and every system is hollow, sometimes, it's my head, but most of the time, it's the part that makes me want to scream every time it moves—my heart. I can hear the loud ticks of the clock from the living room to here in my bed—which is almost a hundred steps away—I don't remember putting a loud speaker on my clock, maybe it's just because of the caffeine that naturally flows in my veins. I don't remember downing four gallons of coffee, though.

Earnestly speaking, I'm being insane while I stay sane.

I am unable to comprehend what exactly goes in my mind that drives me crazy everytime. It's not that I'm crazy that makes me be qualified to wear the hospital gown—what I feel is exhilarating that I couldn't put it into words. It's not about the caffeinated veins anymore, it's about my soul being connected with someone who is truthfully worth standing in love with. [ **H0W LUCKY I AM TH4T I G0T YOU N0W** ] Researchers who sacrificed a half of their lives searching for some old treasure would be so ashamed if they knew I found a treasure that goes by a pronoun, **YOU**.

To be in love drives you crazy, they say. **Being in love with you electrifies my whole system—probably more than a caffeine could ever do.**


End file.
